1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to object-oriented environments, and in particular to a method for synchronizing classes, objects, attributes, and object properties across an object-oriented system.
2. Description of Related Art
In object-oriented systems, there is often a need to modify classes, objects, attributes and object properties across an object-oriented system. Current methods for modifying definitions are not necessarily structured and are often complex. Such complex methods often result in numerous errors and inefficiencies throughout the object-oriented system, and are overly inflexible. What is needed, then, is a straightforward, efficient method for synchronizing definitions across an object-oriented system. There is a further need in the art for a method that allows a user to know the scope of actions before they are taken, and to selectively apply the modifications.